


鄰家的兔子姐姐-3

by Uniao666



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniao666/pseuds/Uniao666
Kudos: 48





	鄰家的兔子姐姐-3

3/  
4歲的年齡差對成年人來說也許沒什麼，但對還未成熟的小孩來說差了可不只一截半截，尤其是隔壁的鄰家兔子姐姐升上大學離家之後，文星伊對此的感悟又更深了。  
她還記得金容仙剛升大一要搬走的前一天，自己還是個初二小屁孩，鬧脾氣鬧了一整天，最終還是姐姐邊用柔軟的雙峰夾的她邊哭邊射，事情才告一段落。  
好在金容仙讀的大學也不算遠，可能也是放心不下自家小年下獨自一人，所以時不時的就會回來看看她。  
當然，每次回來都少不了姐姐的“驗收”。  
據兔子姐姐本人所述，要看看自己養的小狼到底長大了沒，這是最快的方法。  
於是只要金容仙一回來，文星伊就會在越發成熟美艷的姐姐身上射個精光。  
姐姐真的越來越御了，這是文星伊的第二個感悟。  
不過金容仙雖然會幫她口、幫她夾、幫她磨，卻老是以文星伊還沒長大為由禁止她進入，更別說標記了。  
小年下雖然忍得心癢難耐，卻也不敢在姐姐面前造次，畢竟她家兔子姐姐可是很兇猛的，亂來可能自己隔天就下不了床了。  
這也就造成了文星伊就算上了高一，短期的人生目標還是“長大”，長大然後把姐姐據為己有，讓姐姐完全變成自己的所有物。  
文星伊躺在床上，想著自己總有一天一定要向姐姐證明自己是個大人，忽然間窗戶對面傳來了動靜，讓她興奮地跳了起來。  
今天是金容仙回家的日子，看來姐姐是已經到了。  
光是這樣想著，下體就稍微起了反應，讓文星伊有些惱怒，覺得自己真是不中用。  
窗外傳來熟悉又誘人的香味，惱怒的情緒很快的就被過度的興奮蓋過，腦海裡無法抑制的迸出許多姐姐被她壓在身下嬌喘的畫面。  
她想起之前金容仙曾說過想看她西裝筆挺的樣子，於是立馬對著鏡子整了整身上的西裝式高中制服，還特意套上平時根本懶得穿的西裝外套。  
不過她等了又等，對面房間的窗戶還是沒有動靜，只有越來越濃的訊息素味道。  
不對啊，平時姐姐一回家都迫不及待撲到自己身上，怎麼今天就這麼安分？  
文星伊心裡七上八下的，連姐姐是不是交了新男朋友這種可能性都考慮過了，窗簾拉著也看不出個所以然，她最終下定決心闖進姐姐房間一探究竟。  
她跨上窗台，腳勾到另一邊落地，俐落的翻身到另一邊的小陽台，心裡有些緊張。  
其實也不是沒做過這種事，只是以往都是在金容仙同意下才敢翻過去的，這次不知道為什麼倒生出了些背德感。  
稍微平復了心情，再深呼吸幾口，文星伊才敲敲窗戶，「姐姐？姐姐？我要進去了喔？」  
沒人回應。  
文星伊皺著眉頭，又對裡面喊了聲，才用力打開窗戶。  
幸虧姐姐老是忘記要鎖窗戶，她邊想著，邊被撲面而來濃郁的訊息素燻的差點腳軟。  
等她終於安穩跳入房間，又差點沒被眼前畫面激的氣血沖天。  
她的姐姐蜷縮在床上，襯衫早已敞開露出裡面的黑色蕾絲內衣，白裡透紅的皮膚在襯衫下若隱若現，腿間夾著棉被不斷地扭動，嘴裡還喊著她的名字。  
姐姐的發情期到了。  
文星伊的腦袋轟地一聲炸開，訊息素噴湧而出，腿間的小獸早已蓄勢待發。  
她緩緩地靠近金容仙，發現姐姐全身發燙，意識有些朦朧，只是一直發出難受的嚶嚀。  
「唔⋯星伊⋯嗯⋯」  
「姐姐，是我。」  
「星⋯？」  
「我在。」  
金容仙睜開眼喘了幾下，把自己從床上撐起來，然後攀上心心念念的小年下。  
「笨蛋，你怎麼那麼慢。」  
眼見姐姐嘟著嘴罵她，文星伊只覺得自己快瘋了，理性要不見了。  
她一把抱起金容仙，讓姐姐坐在自己腿上，討好的把鼓起的小山丘往姐姐身上蹭了蹭。  
「對不起嘛。」  
「嗯哼⋯好舒服⋯姐姐好想你⋯」  
金容仙哼了哼，手鑽下去揉捏文星伊硬的發疼的小獸，「姐姐也想你這根⋯」  
「嗯⋯姐姐，它長大了，姐姐看一下嘛⋯」  
文星伊邊喘邊拉著金容仙的手解開自己的褲檔，年上聽她這樣講，興致也起來了。  
「那姐姐來看看小星伊長多大了。」  
說罷，便抬起身體，粗暴的把年下的褲子跟著內褲一把扯下來，硬到發翹的下體彈出來接觸到空氣，讓文星伊抖了幾下。  
金容仙發出意味不明的笑聲，直接坐上翹在小腹上的性器開始搖。  
「唔⋯姐姐那裡好燙⋯」  
還存在一絲理智的文星伊這才發現姐姐的溫度高的嚇人，身體也敏感到極致，雙方的性器才剛開始磨，金容仙就嗯嗯阿阿叫了起來。  
雖然爽感不斷地刺激著她的神經，但文星伊不免還是有些擔心金容仙的身體狀況，「姐姐⋯哈啊⋯姐姐、不要緊嗎⋯？」  
金容仙在她耳邊喘了幾口大氣，嬌豔欲滴地說道，「嗯⋯姐姐忍不下去了，星啊。」  
「嗯？」  
文星伊還在奮力地頂弄腰部，突然就被固定住臉龐，嘴上多了柔軟的觸感。  
金容仙在年下嘴唇舔了一圈，意猶未盡的咂咂嘴，又抓起怔怔的小狼的手送入口中抽送，「姐姐以前教過你的吧，用星星的手讓姐姐舒服。」  
「然後，」金容仙鬆口，低下頭親了親發燙的堅硬，「用這裡操姐姐。」  
文星伊還在愣神，不確定自己有沒有聽錯。  
「快呀，小笨蛋。」金容仙笑著彈了彈她的下體。  
年下的理智徹底斷裂，像隻狼一樣低吼了聲，把姐姐推倒，徹底壓在身下。  
狂熱的吻像雨點般落在金容仙身上，一個分神的瞬間兩邊身上的衣服就脫了個精光，用赤裸的肌膚緊密的接觸磨蹭著。  
文星伊的手在姐姐身上游移，所到之處盡是一片滾燙。  
「星星⋯哈啊、哈啊⋯快點⋯嗯⋯」  
金容仙的雙腳緊緊地圈著她的腰，讓小年下連剛剛姐姐的要求都忘的一乾二淨，急不可待地把底下的堅硬擠入姐姐早已氾濫的花園。  
「嗯啊⋯⋯」  
文星伊深深地埋進金容仙體內，舒爽的嘆了一口氣。  
小獸在久未開發的通道裡脈動，讓金容仙的身體幾近痙攣，發情期帶來的熱潮終於舒緩了一些。  
她壞心的圈住文星伊的脖頸，兩手探到她後頸腺體處曖昧的撓，等小年下終於手軟攤到她身上時，才一把把上面的抑制貼撕下來。  
小Alpha的訊息素鋪天蓋地漫出來，與Omega香軟的味道交合，空氣裡全是曖昧又情色的味道。  
「姐姐⋯」  
文星伊哼了哼，下體的堅硬又在溫暖裡漲大了一圈。  
金容仙被堵的難受，心裡雖然對文星伊的尺寸感到滿意，卻又不想小孩太早吃到甜頭，還是硬著頭皮誘惑小年下。  
「哈啊⋯快點，姐姐的小馬達⋯」  
文星伊的腰立馬隨著姐姐赤裸的話語開始加速律動了起來，小獸在姐姐體內大進大出，黏膩的液體全灑在床單上。  
「嗯、啊⋯嗯哼，星星好棒⋯」  
「姐姐⋯好舒服、不行了、嗯⋯要射了⋯」  
小年下初次體驗插入，沒多久就帶著哭腔喊姐姐。  
金容仙在殘存的意識中拍拍小孩的臉，「射在外面⋯哈啊⋯乖、嗯、聽姐姐的話⋯」  
文星伊喉頭滾動，發出沙啞的吼聲，腰部迅速的律動幾下後狠心一拔，仰頭把炙熱的白液全射在姐姐的平坦的小腹上。  
金容仙趁著空檔緩了緩，抬頭果然就看到自家小狼聳拉著耳朵委屈的眼神。  
她撐起身子，把自己送到文星伊懷裡。  
「怎麼啦，小星星不開心了？」  
文星伊對自己仍然吃不到姐姐而感到不滿，撇著頭鬧脾氣。  
金容仙無奈地笑了笑，撐著年下的肩膀跪了起來，「寶寶來喝奶了～」  
聽到如此撩人的話，文星伊憋都憋不住，鹽臉立馬破功，轉過頭一口叼住姐姐胸前的挺立。  
她把舌頭沿著頂端舔了一圈，又輕輕咬著挺立拉了拉，成功換來姐姐責怪的嬌嗔。  
「姐姐，摸摸。」  
早已摸清金容仙脾性的小年下又露出委屈  
巴巴的表情，奶兇奶兇的命令姐姐。  
金容仙心裡一緊，對年下這招毫無招架之力，雙手往下撫上又開始漲大的小星伊。  
這一摸，又把身體裡給摸出了熱潮。  
她推開還忘我的埋在自己胸口的文星伊，轉過身趴在床上，柔軟的腰身扭動，用濕熱的花園對著年下晃了晃。  
「還要不要？」  
文星伊幾乎是瞬間就壓了上去，碩大在入口磨了磨，然後粗魯的撞進姐姐體內。  
「啊⋯！星星⋯太深了⋯嗯⋯」  
金容仙被撞的往床前挪了幾寸，又被狼性爆發的年下抓回來抵在身下戳動。  
床板被晃的吱吱呀呀響，金容仙的嬌喘聲也越來越大聲，聽得文星伊頭昏腦熱，又用力頂了幾下。  
「姐姐⋯我想標記你⋯嗯⋯用這裡⋯」  
金容仙扭轉柔軟的腰身，一口咬上文星伊的下巴，「都還沒讓姐姐舒服，怎麼可能讓你深度標記。」  
小年下嗚咽了幾聲，又加速律動了起來。  
「姐姐、這樣可以嗎⋯？」  
「嗯⋯哈啊、再快點⋯讓姐姐高潮⋯」  
文星伊低下頭含住金容仙發紅的耳根，一隻手鑽到底下揉弄飽滿的胸部。  
「哈啊、星星、星伊⋯姐姐好舒服⋯」  
「嗯哼⋯還要快點嗎？」  
「要、要、星星好棒⋯哈啊⋯」  
「唔⋯那我可以射進去嗎？」  
「哈啊⋯聽話、用這裡⋯」金容仙撥開頭髮，露出後頸發紅的腺體。  
文星伊雖然不滿，但即將湧來的高潮讓她無法再思考，只能隨著本能不斷地律動，然後在噴的姐姐身上到處都是時，一口咬住年上Omega的腺體。  
Alpha的訊息素融進來時，金容仙嬌喘著被推向尖端，身心充滿了巨大的歡愉。  
文星伊趴在她身後喘，眼神渙散。  
金容仙翻過身揉了揉年下小狼凌亂的頭髮，「小星星要快快長大哦。」


End file.
